Electrical connectors used in the geophysical field environment, most commonly, are plagued with a multiplicity of problems. The most common of these problems occurs when the cable that the connector is attached sustains a cut in the outer jacket allowing water to enter within the central cavity of the cable. Water migrates internally down the electrical conductors and enter into the center cavity of the connector body following a path to the electrical connections of either the pins or sockets which are molded within. If the two internal electrical conductor's outer jacket is cut through and to the metal stranded wire conductors then water will migrate internally and follow that path entering into the center cavity of the connector body thus reaching the electrical connection to the pin or socket. If the water communicates from one pin or one socket to the other electrical leakage or a short circuit condition will occur.
Another such problem encountered in the field environment relates to the connector's ability to mate and de-mate. A common design technique to seal the face of a connector is with a single molded facial O-ring or a multiplicity of molded O-rings to seal around individual pins or sockets. Another common design practice in use today is to mold an O-ring on the major outer diameter of a male connector which then mates within a central cavity of the receiving female connector that has a positioned mating O-ring groove designed to receive the O-ring of the male connector and thus provides a waterproof seal. However, the ability to mate and de-mate the connector in extreme low temperatures becomes very difficult if not impossible. Thus it becomes apparent that the design of the connector and the selection of the materials used to eliminate or minimize electrical leakage and has the ability to mate and de-mate in all environmental conditions becomes an absolute necessity.
The present invention embodies a moisture free, waterproof, low temperature electrical connector assembly in which one member includes a flexible, soft inner molded body for sealing in low temperatures is positioned within a hard, rigid protective outer housing and encloses a hard, rigid waterproof seal which acts also as an anchor. A second member includes a rigid insert which acts as a connection to the housing and as an anchor and includes a relative soft plastic body bonded thereto for sealing. A connector of this design operates equally as well in extremely cold weather areas, marsh or shallow bays or in the hot desert areas. An invention of this design will perform equally as well in the varied harshness of any geophysical field environment and maintains its electrical and mechanical ruggedness.